Friendships to Ease the Pain
by LizzieTheRose
Summary: When Maka overdoses on sleeping pills, she's sent to Death City's mental hospital where she meets seven others, dealing with their own issues. Despair and anger are prevalent here, but friendship might heal the eight. Or can it? AU. Rated M for Self-Harm, Suicide Attempts, Profanity, and more. Trigger Warning. [ON HIATUS]
1. For the Love of a Daughter

**Maka: Does Papa Even Love Me and Mama Anymore?**

I can't take it. I can't take the constant fighting, the women, the drinking, the crying. Mama and Papa were suppose to love each other, not hate each other. Papa was suppose to only be with Mama, not these other women. Papa was suppose to be a good man, not a drunken asshole. I'm not suppose to hate coming home or cry everyday. Our family was suppose to be happy.

But it wasn't.

I can't stand this anymore. I had to escape. I can't run away because I had nowhere to go. I can't make a fantasy in real life because I've seen too much. I have no other escape except these sleeping pills. Yea, that's it I'll just sleep this nightmare away. This is all just a bad, horrible dream. If I sleep, I'll wake up eventually.

Right?

And all of this will go away. All the sadness, fighting, anger, drinking, women. All of it will go away and me, Mama, and Papa will be one big, happy family again. Just like when I was younger. We'll do all the fun stuff we use to do: go out to eat dinner as a family, see movies as a family, have fun together as a family. All the bad thing will have gone away when I wake up.

It has to.

I just need to take a few of these pills and go to sleep. Just a few pills… No, no, I need more. The deeper I sleep to more likely this is all a dream. Just a couple more… No, no, this won't do. I need to sleep deeper, longer. Just one more should do… Yes… Yes… That's good… I feel… So sleepy… So tired… I'll just go climb in… Bed…

Ouch…

Why did I fall…? Come on, Maka… Get up and get to bed… No time to fool around… Huh…? Mama…? What's wrong, Mama…? Why are you crying…? Papa… What are you doing…? Why do you have the phone…? Who are you calling…? Ambulance…? I'm dying…? Papa, that's ridiculous… I'm just fine… I'm just tired is all… I just want this to be… A dream… Good night, Mama, Papa…


	2. I'm Not Crazy

**Soul: I Refuse to Live in Your Shadow Anymore!**

They're doing it again… Comparing us…

Yes, I get it…

Wes is the best musician… Wes has the best grades… Wes has all the friends… Wes has all the girls… Wes has potential… Wes has a future…

I make mistakes while playing the piano… I'm failing… I have no friends… Not even unattractive girls like me… I have nothing… I am nothing…

Just shut up… Shut up… I'm sick of hearing this over and over… SHUT UP, I SAID!

Oh, my God… What did I just do?

Wes, are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Oh, God, you're bleeding! Wes, I'm sorry!

What? Mom, Dad, I didn't mean to hit him that hard!

Mental hospital? Why do you wanna send me there? This isn't cool at all!

There's nothing wrong with me! It's your fault! You kept holding Wes on a high throne! I'm completely fine! You should go to the mental hospital! YOU!

Oh, God… Dad, I'm sorry… I dunno what came over me… Please don't be mad…

Mom? What? Please don't call them! I'll be good! I swear! Please don't! This isn't cool! Please, Mom!

Ow! Dad, let go of my arm! Where are you taking me? Why are we leaving the mansion? Why are you shoving me in the car? I don't want to go, Dad! I wanna stay here! I swear I won't hit anyone anymore! Please, Dad! Stop ignoring me! STOP IT!

Oh, no…We hit a stop sign… Because of me…

I'm okay, but… Dad? Dad? Are you okay? Oh, you're breathing. You're alive. Thank God…

Shit, the doors are suck… We can't get out… What am I suppose to do? Just wait? But what if they… No, I need to get away, run away! I won't go there!

That sound… No, sirens… They're coming! For me! OPEN, YOU STUPID DOOR!

Shit, they're here… I gotta get out, gotta run… I won't go… I won't…

Dammit, they got the door open… Run, run, RUN!

Damn, police officer, let me go! LET ME GO!

Oh, shit… I hit him… Now, I'm screwed…

Dad's telling them everything… I'm definitely going… Dammit…

I swear I'm not crazy… I'll be good… Please let me go home…

I'm not crazy…


	3. New Opponents

**Black Star: Even in the Worst Places, I'll Surpass God!**

It's always the same thing here. Wake up, eat, try to get over whatever problems you have, eat, continue getting over it, eat, sleep.

Man, I don't even get why I'm here? I have no problems. I've been here for years though ever since my last foster parents couldn't take my superior presence.

They said I was crazy for wanting to surpass God. They said I was too hyperactive.

Even the crazy screwhead doctor says I'm crazy and I have ADHD.

Well, they're the crazy ones. I'm just fine. I'm just me.

You wanna keep me here? Fine, I'll just practice my fighting on these pathetic opponents!

Oh, but then, you'll send me to "isolation".

It's no biggie. Just gives me a chance to train! Meditation, practicing my moves. Yep, that's how I spend my time here!

You only can keep me here for four more years! Go right ahead and keep me here! I'll just have more time to train before I go out to surpass God! I thank you for giving me this time to train!

Though again, I see no problem with me.

Hmm? The nurses are gossiping again… Seven new people coming? In ONE day! That's rare! But hey, I get seven new opponents now! This is great! Just great! YAH-HOO!


	4. I'm Sorry

**Tsubaki: It's Not the Same for Me Anymore…**

It's been a year… Masamune-nii… Why did you try to kill me…? Why did you kill Okaasan and Otousan…? Your three graves… They make me so sad… We were so happy, Masamune-nii… Why…?

Oh, Melinda is calling for me… Time to go… I'll come by again later… I promise I won't forget the flowers again…

Melinda… Oh, she's so nice to me even though I have no relation to her; I'm happy Foster Care gave me to her. She's lonely just like me ever since her husband died three years ago… But now, we have each other at least! Heh…

It's not the same… Melinda may be a kind foster mom, but it's not the same… She can't replace my mom… There's not even anyone to stand in place of Otousan and Masamune-nii…

I'm sorry, Melinda… I can't stand being alone anymore…

At least, we're finally home… Just need to find the rope in the garage…

Ah, here's it is! Now, to get a chair and go to the living room…

Alright, now tie this like that… Then, you wrap it like this…

Whoa, this looks high from here… Maybe it's the adrenaline…

Oh, well, it won't last for long. Just gotta-

Whoa, what was that scream-

Melinda? Oh, I'm sorry, Melinda… I can't… Wait, where are you going? Why are you on the phone?

Melinda, please, don't… No, I don't want to get down… Stop it, Melinda… Stop! I'm going to fall! Wait, isn't that what I want? Wait, Meli-


	5. This Chapter Title Must Be Symmetrical

**Death the Kid: Asymmetrical Trash!**

Dammit, Father's portrait isn't symmetrical to the television!

Dammit, the maid isn't cleaning symmetrically!

Dammit, the sign on my door isn't symmetrical!

Dammit, the toilet paper must be folded into a triangle!

Dammit, these stupid stripes in my hair! No matter how much I dye them! They come back! Why do they come back? I'm asymmetrical trash! I deserve to die! I make this beautiful symmetrical world so ugly with my body on the surface! I should just go die!

Father? What? Why are you so sick of me?

Symmetry is so beautiful though! I can't help it!

What? A mental hospital? Preposterous! I do not need to go to such a place! I'm completely fine!

Wait, you're not standing symmetrically!

Hey, let me go!

Father, you're not grabbing me symmetrically!

You didn't shove me in the car symmetrically!

Father? Father!

Chieves, take me back home! Don't listen to my father! He's only thinking of nonsense! Probably because of the asymmetry in our house!

Wait, I forgot to fold the toilet paper in my personal bathroom! Take me back now, Chieves! Don't you close the window on me!

CHIEVES!


	6. Sisters

**Liz and Patty: Sisters Stick Together**

**Liz's P.O.V.**

Patty, what are you doing?

Another giraffe origami?

EEP! Why do you always have to snap the neck? You seriously worry me, girl…

Oh, God… Patty?... I'm not a giraffe… PATTY!

AHHH!

Mom! Mom! Mom! Make Patty stop it!

Whew, thanks, Mom.

Hmm? You wanna talk to me about Patty? Okay.

WHAT? You're sending her to a mental hospital?

You can't! She may be scary sometimes, but I need my sister! What if she never comes back? What if I'll never see her again? What if she stuck there forever? I need my sister, Mom! I love Patty! You can't do this to us! Please, Mom!

Wh-why do I feel so dizzy, Mom? Ugh… Why is it so hot now? Mo-Mom, my fingers feel like they're being pricked my needles! AM I DYING? Oh, God, no! I don't wanna die! I-I can't… Breath… Mom…

A-A panic attack? A-again? Dammit, these have getting more and more frequent…

Wh-what? I'm going to? No! I don't wanna be surrounded by crazy people! Patty is enough! Please, Mom!

Please, don't send us there! We don't belong there! Oh, God, I can't breath again!

Please, Mommy! Don't!

No, don't make us get in that car!

MOM, PLEASE!

**Patty's P.O.V.**

Giraffe… Snap! Mwahahaha!

Oh, hi, Liz! Oh, my gosh! You're a giraffe! Heh heh heh! Come here, little giraffe!

Aww… I just wanted to snap the giraffe's neck…

Go play? Okay!

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la!

Ooh, a car ride? Okay, Mommy! I'll get in! come on , sis! Why are you so scared? Kya ha ha ha!


	7. Mother

**Crona: I Don't Know How to Deal with This…**

Why does Mother have to be so mean to me? I'm her son, aren't I? She's suppose to help me… She's suppose to help me with my problems… Why won't she be nice to me? Why won't she make that bully at school stop hitting me and teasing me? Why won't she love me?

Why does Ragnarok have to bully me so much? What did I ever do to him? I never said anything to him… I don't even know him even before the bullying… At least, I don't have to deal with him at home… One bully in every place I go to is enough for me…

But still… Why is everyone mean to me?

I don't know how to deal with their cruelty…

I don't know how to deal with being upset…

Though I do have one way… But it barely helps me anymore…

Though at least the knife listens… But it won't talk back and reassure me…

Though the knife can't bully me… But again, it doesn't really help anymore either…

Maybe if I try again, it will start to help again…

Aye… It always hurts so much… Ouch… Whoa, that's too much blood… I don't know how to deal with so much blood…

Mother, please, help me for once… Please, Mother…

Mother! You're here! You listened!

What? I'm… I'm just a failure…?

How can you be so mean, Mother…?

I'm so… Tired…

Mother…

Please…

Help me…


	8. Take Me Home

Waking up had to be the scariest thing I did so far in my thirteen years of life. I had no clue what to expect when my olive eyes opened to the world around me.

Was my previous life all a dream? Was a happy home, a happy family waiting for me?

Was it all real? Would I just keep living my same life as I always have?

Or was Papa right? Have I really died?

No matter what, I would have to open them eventually, so I took a chance and let the world show me what my life had become in my sleep.

The room was white. Flowers were by my bed. A teddy bear was right next to me. Mama was in a chair next to my bed, crying, while Papa had his head hung and a hand on Mama's shoulder.

"What… Happened?" I managed to say, blinking away sleep.

"Maka!" my mother cried, hugging me.

I looked at my father who simply had a look of shock and happiness on his face.

"What happened?" I asked again as Mama released me.

"You took almost a whole bottle of Lunesta, Maka." Papa said, "But me and your mother found you and called for help just in time."

Mama was still crying, so she couldn't speak.

"So it wasn't a dream…" I said, staring down at my hands.

"What was-" my dad was caught off by a lady at the door.

"Oh, Maka Albarn, you're awake!"

She definitely wasn't a nurse or doctor since she was in regular clothing, so who was she?

"Who are you?" I asked, cautious.

"She's just here to ask you some questions, baby girl." Mama said, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Questions? No one tried killing me though!"

"Yes, Maka, we know." the lady said, smiling at me.

"Then, why?"

"I'm the children psychologist here at the Death City Hospital. I get called in in cases like yours, just to make sure the child is alright mentally."

"I'm just fine!"

"Yes, of course, Maka, now just let me ask some questions to make sure. Mrs. and Mr. Albarn, could you please give me time alone with your daughter?"

Mama and Papa nodded and left as I kept crying out for them to stay. I didn't want to be alone.

"Please calm down, Maka." the lady commanded softly, "I'll have to ask the nurses to strap you down if you keep this up and we both know that you too good of a girl to have to be restrained."

I stopped my pathetic attempt to get my parents back in here and just glared at her.

"Now, is there any specific reason you decided to take all those pills?"

I stayed silent.

"Maka, please, answer me. It won't help you at all."

"There was no reason."

"I can tell that you're lying. If you don't tell me, you can't get help."

I stayed silent briefly, mauling over my options, and then I decided to speak, "Mama and Papa were fighting again. Papa had gone off to Chupacabra's again and gotten drunk. I didn't like it and I couldn't stand it anymore. I thought if I went into a long, deep sleep, it would all just be a dream."

"I see. How long has this been going on for?"

"A few years now…"

The lady nodded, "Have you thought of doing this before?"

"No… Yes… Maybe…"

"Which is it, Maka?"

"Yes…" I said, looking away in shame.

The lady touched my hand and I looked at her. She was smiling at me.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Maka." she told me softly, "Lots of kids have the same thing happen."

"Really?"

She nodded, still smiling kindly.

Just then, I felt more assured that I wasn't alone. Lots of kids go through this. I wasn't the only one feeling this way…

The lady got up and said, "Thank you for telling me, Maka. I'm going to go talk to the doctor and then they will take you to the other hospital."

My stomach twisted. "Other hospital?" I squeaked.

"Yes, you're going to be Baker Acted."

"What?"

"It's just a precaution. It's so we can make sure you're better."

"No… No… I have a Math test tomorrow!"

"It's standard procedure."

"NO! I CAN'T GO! I WON'T! MAMA! PAPA! TAKE ME HOME!"

The lady pressed the nurse button by my bed and two nurses came in to restrain me as I kept crying to go home with Mama and Papa. When I refused to stop, the nurses injected me with a sedative and I soon went back to sleep.


	9. Transfer

I regained consciousness once again and my parents and a doctor were in the room talking.

"As soon as she wakes up, she'll be transferred." the doctor said.

Mama was crying again and Papa merely listened to him.

"I'm not going anywhere… But home…" I said, glaring at the doctor.

"It's standard procedure, Miss Albarn." he said, "You'll be fine."

"I will not go." I pressed.

"You have no choice."

"No."

"I'm sorry, Miss Albarn, but there's nothing that can be done." he said to me before addressing my parents, "I'll go get the officer."

The doctor left and I looked pleadingly at my parents.

"You can't seriously let them do this."

"We have no say in the matter either, Maka." my father said, not looking at me, "Do you think we'd let our only daughter go to a place meant for crazy people?"

He turned his head to me; he had started crying.

"We're so sorry, Maka." Mama cried, "We promise to make everything better when you come back home."

My chest tightened. They were actually sorry. They were actually not fighting. They were concerned for me. Had my attempt at escaping the nightmare succeeded?

I wouldn't know for a while because the police officer had just stepped in the room.

* * *

><p>Riding in that police car was the one thing I never imagined me doing in my life, especially so soon. It smelled like leather and the radio kept going off with a lady spouting off letters and number, the code of the force.<p>

Once we came to a stop, the officer escorted me into the building; my parents-who had followed in their car-walking right behind us.

We went through a couple doors before coming to a counter.

"Maka Albarn is here now." the officer reported to the nurse at the desk.

As they were getting things settled, I looked around. It looked more like a daycare with all the toys and the television. Kids-little and big kids-and teenagers were all playing, chatting, and just hanging out. There were a few sitting away from others, not socializing at all. One blue-haired kid was yelling about something before being told by a nurse to quiet down.

'_Some of these kids don't seem like they belong here…_' I thought sadly.

The blue-haired kid looked over at me and smirked, walking over.

"Hey, you're one of the newbies today, aren't you?" he said in a high, scruffy voice. Obviously, he was around my age since it was apparent he hadn't hit puberty yet.

"Yea, I guess." I replied, uneasy.

"Great, so when do we fight?" he grinned.

My jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me." I said.

The black lady came over and pushed him away.

"He better be if he wants to stay out of isolation!" she scowled. She turned to me and smiled, "Hey, I'm Naigus! You and your parents can follow me!"

After leading us to a private room, she asked me the same questions as the lady from before and I simply gave the same answers.

She added in some new questions like if I was sexually active, pregnant, anything that made me just wanna slap my forehead. I had no friends or boyfriends, so the answers were obvious. I knew she didn't know though, but really. Asking me in front of my parents? Really?

After having to take a picture of me, she sent me out to go to the doctor's office to get blood taken.

I met with the craziest sight ever. A silver-haired man. With a screw in his head.

"Ah, hello, Maka." he said as if he'd known me for years, "Sit on here and hold out your arm." I sat on the bed and did as he said before he stuck my arm with a needle, retrieving some of my blood from it.

He sent me back to the place where all the kids were after that and I found my parents and Naigus.

"Alright, Maka." she said, smiling at me, "Now, say bye to your parents and we can show you your room!"

'_She says it like everything is fine…_' I noted mentally.

I hugged Mama and Papa goodbye and they left after I told them anything I might need while I was here. After that, Naigus showed me to the room I'd be in for the next few days. It was almost empty except for the two beds and two drawers.

"You'll be getting your roommate today!" the nurse announced, "Her name is Tsubaki! I hope you two will get along!"

"Yea… Me, too…" I said flatly.

I just wanted to go home.

"Come on, Maka! Your first group session should be starting right now!" Naigus said, walking back out of the room and down the hall, "Oh, make sure you never go to the other hall. That's for guys only please."

'_Like I'd want to be unholy in this place… Especially since I'm, I dunno, a VIRGIN!_' I thought angrily, following.


	10. Place of Crazy People

I entered the room to find some of the kids from before were there, even the blue-haired kid.

'_Oh, God…_' I thought, taking a seat around the circle they made.

Naigus sat in an empty chair and smiled at everyone. "Why don't we go around the circle and tell everyone why we're here?" she suggested, looking at a pink-haired girl, "You can go first!"

She shifted uncomfortably under the attention and said, acting confident, "My name is Kim and I have a personality disorder. My parents were getting tired of it, so they sent me here."

"Good, good!" the nurse said happily, looking at a long-haired dirty blonde girl.

She jumped and whimpered, "I-I'm Liz! I… I have Anxiety… I came with my sister, Patty, after our parents became very concerned about us…"

"It's a good thing, too!" Naigus smiled, "And Patty?"

The normal blonde was too busy playing with some paper and folding it up into something to pay us any mind.

Her sister caught in with, "She has Psychosis! She's really nice though!"

The nurse nodded and looked at me, "You and the sisters came in on the same day! I hope you three can be friends, but anyway, introduce yourself!"

I sat up tall, telling myself to just get it over with.

"My name is Maka Albarn!" I said too confidentally, just before a silver-haired boy walked in.

I choked on my next words, getting embarrassed to say more. He was really handsome with his broad shoulders and wicked crimson eyes. His skin was a tan color and his slight opened mouth showed… Shark teeth! Weird! I wonder why he's here! He doesn't seem like staff… He looks too pretty to be crazy…

"Hey, is this the group session?" he asked in a deep voice.

Wow, this guy just struck me as super cool. Maybe we could be friends… I doubt it. I'm flatchested, scrawny, and a nerd. No chance we could be friend at all.

"Yes, you must be yet another of the new kids!" Naigus smiled at him, "You can take a seat by Maka, the ash blonde girl over there!"

As he sat, she urged me to continued. I gulped down the lump in my throat and started again.

"I'm Maka and well, I overdosed on sleeping pills because my parents were…" I trailed off and looked down.

"It's okay, Maka. You don't have to continue."

I merely nodded and stayed silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's P.O.V.<strong>

Wow, some people did crazy stuff here. This girl sitting next to me had just said she overdosed! Overdosed! She doesn't look like the kind of person to do that.

Though she said something about her parents… I know how it is when it comes to parents driving you to the brink of insanity.

Maybe I could try to cheer her up; we seem to have something in common, so why not try being friends?

"And you?" the nurse said, referring to me.

I looked out to the group and said, plainly, "Call me Soul. I hit my brother."

That's all I would admit publicly.

Then, a blue-haired kid laughed, "Nice one! Hey, wanna try fighting me, Soul? I'll give ya a run for your money!"

"Quiet, Black Star!" the nurse scolded.

"Black Star?" I said, smirking, "Nice name there. Fall from space?"

"Nope, but I'm gonna surpass God once I get outta here!"

"Nice!" I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's P.O.V.<strong>

I looked up at the two guys acting like idiots. Hitting your brother? Surpassing God? This was a place for crazy people… And I was one of them… Oh, Lord…

"Okay, Black Star, say why you're here why don't you?" Naigus said, her nice charm disappearing.

"TO TRAIN TO SURPASS GOD!" he yelled in response.

"Dear God…" the nurse sighed, frustrated.

"THAT'S MY NAME! DON'T WEAR IT OUT! But maybe you can take out the 'dear'."

I could tell the whole room, even Soul who had just been having a nice conversation with him, tried resisting the urge to slap their face. All except the Psychosis girl.

"Anyways…" Naigus said, looking to a kid with three white stripes in his hair, "Your turn."

"Can I just say this whole room is unsymmetrical?" he commented.

Yet again, she sighed and said, "Please… Just introduce yourself…"

"Fine, I am Death the Kid."

"Why would your name be that?" Soul asked, raising a silver brow.

"Because my family is weird, okay?" Death the Kid glared.

My neighbor held up his hand defensively and Kid continued.

"My father was tired of my OCD, but I don't see why since symmetry is such a beautiful thing! Gosh, I wish I could go fix that toilet paper!"

This time the whole room, but Black Star and Patty, didn't hold their slaps of their face back.

This was a place for crazy people…

And idiots…

And I'm one of them…

Dear Lord, let me go home already…


End file.
